Melodies
by dreamyy
Summary: A series of one-shots where I attempt to take songs and make a story out of them. I take requests!
1. Girlfriend

**Melodies**  
by dreamyy

 **Rating:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Basically, a series of one-shots where I take some of my favorite songs/well-known songs and turn them into short stories. Some stories are sad, some are funny; some have dialogue, some don't; some are short, some are long. Depends on the song and how I feel about it, really.

 **Warnings:** Some of the one-shots may be sensitive to matters of sexuality, abuse, etc. Song titles will be clarified so if you are not comfortable with the song, do not read the story. On another note, these stories tend to be a complete joke - be gentle if you bash me, I'm fragile.

 **Disclaimer** : First and foremost, I am using my own interpretation of songs – these are not necessarily the same interpretations you or others might have. Please respect that, as this is just a work of fiction. These stories are for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. Characters are completely made-up, but the songs do not belong to me. I only use the ideas.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 – Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne_

"Ugh, she _so_ doesn't deserve Vincent."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her auburn locks. She crossed one leg over the other underneath the cafeteria lunch table and leaned forward, lowering her voice to a whisper as she made eye contact with her friends, "I mean… Have they even done… _it_ yet?"

Becca giggled at her friend before shrugging, "Does it matter?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as if to test her blonde friend.

"Well, _duh._ If he was mine, I would have let him tap that _ages_ ago. Think about how large his—"

"O-kay!" Alex rose from his seat across from Jasmine, cutting the girl off before she could get colorful with her imagination. The last thing he wanted to hear his ex-girlfriend talking about was the size of Tristian Grane's manhood.

Actually, that was the last thing he wanted to hear from _anyone._

Alex didn't really understand what Jasmine had against Rachel, Tristian's new girl. She was nice, sweet, and they'd been close friends for a while. A vivid comparison to Jasmine, really, but he wasn't about to admit that out loud. Jasmine would have at his head.

Except, Jasmine was too busy peering at Tristian to notice Alex had grabbed his lunch tray and disappeared out of the cafeteria. It wasn't long before she stood up as well, and made her way over to Tristian's table despite her friends' protests. Tristian already had a girlfriend, what the hell was she doing?!

Jasmine made a show of placing her lunch tray right next to Tristian. On the other side of him, Rachel was shyly poking around at her half-eaten plate of lasagna. Jasmine nearly barfed. Did that girl know how many carbs were in one serving of that crap!?

 _Focus,_ Jasmine told herself, shoving the thought of thunder thighs out of her mind. She reached over and brushed a lock of Tristian's hair out of his eyes, "Hi there—oh, oops!" She quickly yanked her hand away, as if she didn't realize what she'd been doing.

It was so very obvious she'd done it on purpose, but Tristian merely gave her a warm smile and shrugged a shoulder, "Hey, Jas. What's up?"

"Not much, just wondering if you wanted some of my milk."

On the other side of Tristian, Rachel choked on a bite of something.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and raised her small milk plastic bottle. "I meant _this,"_ she said, raising it to Tristian's blushing face. "Jeeze, Trist. Get your girl's head out of the gutter."

Rachel's cheeks turned an attractive shade of pink and she refused to make eye contact with anyone. She wasn't sure if she was blushing more over the fact that she'd been referred to as 'Tristian's girl', or the fact that she really thought Jasmine was talking about her breast milk. Really, she wouldn't be surprised if Jasmine was.

For the remaining lunch period, Tristian didn't really give Rachel much attention. Jasmine made sure of that, as she kept him occupied with talks of parties and the weather and the fact that Matt was now dating this other dude. Rachel wasn't even sure her boyfriend noticed as she stood up to leave the cafeteria.

She knew Tristian had been too good for her. But…Jasmine? _Really,_ Tristian?

With a shaky sigh, she escaped to the nearest ladies room before the stinging tears in her eyes escaped. Before she could get too far, however, fingers suddenly wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. Rachel barely turned in time to see who it was.

 _Alex?!_ She thought he was still back at the cafeteria, sitting with the table of populars, who were probably still gawking at the fact that Jasmine had moved in on Rachel's territory. Still, Rachel wasn't stupid – she knew the only reason Alex sat there was so that he didn't act like a third wheel when Tristian and Rachel were together. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever done-

"A-Alex-…Nnnng!"

Rachel didn't even know what had happened before it was too late. Alex had pressed his lips against hers, and the touch of his lips against hers felt like it had momentarily shorted her brain circuits. A hand went up and curled into her brunette hair, drawing her closer, not giving Rachel any time to process what was happening.

But she didn't need to. Her mouth moved against his, smooth as silk, hard as iron, and raw as fire.

Mother fuckin' princess Jasmine and Prince Tristian might have kicked Rachel out of the picture, but at this very moment…

Rachel felt like a queen.

* * *

 _Make sure to leave a review with your thoughts and feedback! If you have any song requests, I'll be happy to take them._


	2. Take Me to Church

_Chapter 2 – Take me to Church_

I hated everything about Isaac Barnes.

I hated the way his lips parted when he was deep in thought. I hated the way his long, dark eyelashes curled against his cheeks when he slept. I hated that small, annoying quirk at the corner of his lips when he smiled. I hated the way his eyes sparkled with life. I hated the way he'd wrap his arms around me and make me feel safe, protected, as if I were in God's arms. I hated the way he'd kiss me lightly, gently enough to cut through my soul. I hated the way his laugh made the butterflies in my stomach mate. I hated the way he'd chuckle against my ear, sending little shivers down my spine.

Most of all, I hated the way he made me love him.

Because the day I fell in love with Isaac Barnes was the day I died. I died in the most beautiful way, I was _gone._ I watched myself die, I watched myself through his eyes and it felt absolutely amazing, and…reckless.

I lost myself when I fell in love with Isaac. In every sense, I lost every moral belief I had.

When people walked by us, they'd stare. I used to care, but Isaac reminded me that I didn't have to. He made me feel so lost, yet I found myself when I was with him. It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?

It is. Very ridiculous, indeed.

They would stare and whisper, call us names.

My best friend was the voice of reason through all this. She reminded me that my parents wouldn't approve, that the church wouldn't approve. I knew she was right, didn't I?

I think I did.

I tried to believe I did. But the voice of reason can only tell you so much before it sounds repetitive. So I finally asked her _why_ shouldn't my parents approve? Why not the church? I was only loving someone, I wasn't hurting anyone.

I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I didn't ask for anyone to care about us, I only wanted Isaac to care. And he did. I held onto that thread of love, and sacrificed everything else for it.

I told you, the day I loved Isaac Barnes was the day I lost myself. The day others thought I had lost my right to call myself a man. But, I knew who I was and I knew who I loved. I was a man, and losing everything to the boy of my life was worth it, because, well…

I loved everything about Isaac Barnes.

* * *

 _Hiiii, it's me again! Make sure to leave me your thoughts and feedback in your adorable little reviews! I accept song requests (mostly of well-known songs for now, until I can get this story going)._


	3. Remember When

_Chapter 3 – Remember When (Push Rewind), Chris Wallace_

 _"It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cryyy.."_ the sound of Hazel's voice absently half-singing drifted in clearly from the bathroom as she brushed her hair. Morning light streamed in brightly through the lightly curtained windows of the airy apartment.

Ivan rubbed his eyes groggily as he filled the coffee pot carafe with water and poured it into the tank at the back of the machine. From the only partially walled off kitchen area of Hazel's comfortable little studio apartment he could see the bathroom doorway in one direction and the bed in the large bedroom near the patio doors in the other.

Nick was still passed out on the bed, cocooned in the covers, dark hair lightly mussed against the light blue sheets.

Ivan yawned again, squinting a bit against the light. He was not much of a morning person, but Nick had kept them up with his crazy ideas and party-crashing.

" _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry… big girls don't cryyy.."_ Hazel was still singing. She apparently only remembered this part of the song.

Ivan winced ruefully and gabbed the bag of coffee beans from the shelf. He loved Hazel to death, and it was admittedly sweet to hear her voice, but… she couldn't sing worth a damn and she was getting that silly song from the radio in the car stuck in her head.

"Hazel, you've worn that one to death, pick another already," he called to her in a voice that was more wry than grumpy. He popped a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster. Hazel, smile obvious in her voice, merely pitched the song up a little louder, starting the chorus all over again. They were all freshmen in college now, and much had changed over the past few years, especially between Hazel and Ivan.

One thing that had not changed in their relationship with each other however, was the fact that they still picked on each other mercilessly.

Ivan poured beans into the coffee grinder and jabbed the button down, momentarily drowning Hazel's voice with the loud, grinding whirr of the sharp blades chopping the beans. He held onto the grinder button down for a little longer than necessary before finally releasing it. Hazel was still singing. He rolled his eyes, amused despite himself.

Nick groaned, wincing at the light streaming in all over him and at the loud sounds grating on his hearing. He rolled over, tugging the pillow over his head.

"Ughhggh, do you two have to make so much _noise?_ " he grumbled in a heavily sleep-fogged voice, muffled by the pillow. He felt like he'd barely closed his eyes and the sunlight streaming in through the patio doors was uncomfortably hot and annoying.

Ivan's grin widened. If there was one thing that made his own difficulty with mornings more bearable and amusing, it was watching Nick try to deal with them. Nick was their best friend – practically a brother to them, but he wished they were both dead at this very moment, if it meant he'd get an extra five minutes of sleep.

"Come on, sleepyhead, it's time to _wakey-wakey_ …" Ivan egged with a dark grin as he dumped the coffee grounds into a filter and put them in the coffee machine, closing the lid and turning it on to perk. The toast popped up and he put both pieces on a plate, spreading a light film of butter over the hot bread before putting two more slices in to toast.

"Get that smirk out of your tone, Ivan, or I'll find something to _breaky-breaky,"_ Nick retorted warningly from under the pillow, mimicking Ivan's inflection.

Hazel emerged from the bathroom, still in her camisole and pajama pants but with her hair and makeup all done.

"Coffee smells great!" She said cheerily, bouncing into the kitchen to press a warm, good morning kiss against Ivan's lips. As she did so, she deftly stole a piece of toast, darting around, out of reach behind him as soon as he'd seen what she'd done. One arm snaked around his waist from behind, her cheek resting against his back as she chewed contentedly on the lightly browned and buttered toast.

Ivan's arm curled around Hazel's where it rested about his waist, his larger fingers twining with her smaller ones and giving a soft squeeze as he enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed against his back, her breath warm against the light tank-style tee he was wearing over his pajama pants.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. "Besides _my_ toast?"

Hazel could hear the amused smile in his voice as it rumbled softly beneath her ear. "Toast is fine. I've got to run now, though, I really can't be late for this class again."

"Oh, yeah, too bad we can't all sleep in like _some_ people…" Ivan said innocently, sending a meaningful nod towards the bed and its sole occupant.

Hazel giggled and peered around him, following his line of sight. Truly, Nick was a precious, sometimes hilarious sight in the mornings when he'd not gotten enough sleep. After giving Ivan one last squeeze, she slid out of Ivan's grip, but he caught her wrist and pulled her close again. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Hazel yelped softly in admittedly pleased surprise as she found herself against a very tone and attractive boyfriend. "Ivan…" She murmured somewhat breathlessly after a moment, starting to slide out from his grip. Ivan didn't let her, keeping her pinned where she was, his lips caressing her jaw and sliding down her neck.

"The teacher can wait…" he teased her, hot mouth trailing down her collarbone. "It's not like _she_ was out late partying last night and didn't have time to spend with her girlfriend…"

Hazel struggled to breathe normally. Damn… he was sending such fire pounding through her…"Ivan!" she protested, stifling a small moan. "We can always hang out later. But if I fail this class I won't be able to graduate this term…"

Ivan kissed along her collarbone, back up to her neck, and Hazel shuddered before she tried to push him off again. She giggled and squirmed, "Nick, will you _please_ tell this thirsty, _twit_ that I have to get to class?"

Nick sat up on the bed. His pulse was pounding in his veins from watching his two friends and he grinned as he slid to the edge of the bed, close enough until he was able to kick the side of Ivan's leg.

"Hey, Ivan, she said she's got to get to class," Nick repeated unhelpfully, though the two barely heard him.

Ivan was trailing kisses across Hazel's skin like a flock of fiery butterflies. He groaned softly as Hazel slid a hand under his shirt. His body was hot, flushed with desire under her cool fingertips. Ivan shuddered softly with ragged breaths, momentarily pausing when he realized Hazel had stopped protesting.

Unfortunately, that pause gave Hazel a wake-up call, and she suddenly shoved him away, escaping to another room before Ivan could grab her again, "Gonna be late!" She yelled over her shoulder, leaving a very worked up and heated Ivan.

Nick was glad he was still under the covers, because, well… _he_ had gotten worked up and heated as well from watching them. His face reddened, his heart thudding wildly and his body screaming in giddy.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Ivan cleared his throat. "You should go back to bed and rest until Hazel comes back," he suggested quietly, pretending he didn't notice the attractive blush on Nick's face, or the way the other boy was starting to sit up and lean forward… "We've got all afternoon free, and I've got my dad's car—…Nick…what are you…?"

Nick was practically crawling on the bed, to Ivan's direction. Ivan took a step back, but Nick was quicker. He sat up on his knees, revealing just exactly how worked-up he'd gotten. It was very evident through his boxers, and Ivan had a hard time peeling his gaze away.

"Oh, don't gimmie that look. You're just as worked up as I am, so why don't we… Nick kept closing the gap between them, and Ivan felt frozen in place. His face colored deeply, his whole body flushing as a strange, uncomfortable heat rushed through him, setting him on fire. He was surprised, embarrassed, and aroused at what he saw. The raw, jumbled mix of emotions were not a gentle combination and he did not know how to deal with the conflicting sensations.

When Ivan didn't move away, Nick wasted no time. His hot mouth pressed against his and Ivan tried to turn away, but his head felt fuzzy and his will weak. He knew Nick was crazy and tried things without thinking about the risks. Hell, he'd dragged Hazel and Ivan along to steal wine bottles back in highschool! They'd been partners in crime for as long as Ivan could remember, but…but Nick _knew_ his heart was only for Hazel. Hazel wasn't just his partner in crime, she was his partner in _life._

So why was he…doing _this?_ And why wasn't Ivan pulling away?

Ivan felt like he was drunk or high and resisting did not seem so terribly urgent, considering he'd heard the door close after Hazel had left. They were alone. They were _horny._ Maybe Hazel didn't have to find out…

Maybe he could just let her go out of his mind for one moment…

Ivan unintentionally half gasped, half groaned as Nick sucked against his lower lip, taking in his taste and breath. Desire, shame and confusion warred within him, making him nauseous. His lungs felt tight, as if someone was squeezing his chest. It was hard to breathe and he found himself continually gasping for air.

Nick's mouth sealed over his, using the needy gasps to push his tongue possessively into the other's moist heat, exploring his conquest with lavish thoroughness while denying Ivan the air the boy's heaving lungs wanted. Slowly, he slipped out of the bed and guided Ivan to the nearest wall, cornering him there as he deepened the kiss.

Through the pounding in his ears, Ivan heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Panic spiked hot and hard in his gut as the fear of being found like this pumped adrenaline through his body. _No! No one could see, no one could know!_ He tried to struggle but it only came out as a shudder, unhelpfully pressing him harder into Nick's kiss while his mind spun with shame and fear.

With an effort, Ivan managed to pull his mouth away, head turning to the side just as the footsteps stuttered and stopped. Time seemed to hang still and heavy for a moment as the young college student found himself staring into a wide, shocked pair of green eyes.

Hazel had called the teacher to make an excuse that she was sick and returned with the intention of spending the rest of the afternoon with her boyfriend and best friend. But in the sudden shock of what she found instead, she forgot worrying about that silly class. She stood utterly still as if she'd been frozen to the floor by the unexpected sight of her two favorite people in the world, their bodies intimately entwined.

Hazel's face colored deeply as embarrassment and heartbreak settled in.

Just a few months ago, Nick had come out to Hazel and revealed his sexual preference – girls _and_ guys. He'd promised her that he would break the news out to Ivan soon enough, but is _this_ what he'd meant? She felt sick.

Ivan quickly shoved Nick away and reached for Hazel, but she had already turned away and left. She didn't understand. She didn't understand any of it.

The moment between Nick and Ivan was now completely broken, and Ivan managed to gather his thoughts. Or, well, a fist. He curled his fingers against the palm of his hand and punched Nick's face, hard. There was a satisfied crunch under his knuckles, but he didn't wait to find out if he'd broken his friend's nose.

"Dude, what the hell!? You were just as into it as…"

Ivan didn't hear the rest of Nick's nasally comment. He went to chase after his girl, knowing full well that it wasn't Nick's fault completely. He'd made the mistake of mentally letting her go for that one moment. He wanted to take it back, to just press some sort of stupid life rewind button, but he knew he couldn't. He had to find Hazel, his damn partner in life.

Ivan ran as hard as he could, taking the stairs two at a time. He was able to catch up with Hazel quickly and once he did, he didn't even dare come up with some lousy excuse. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into a slow, gentle kiss that pierced Hazel's soul.

When he finally pulled away, he gripped her face tightly in his hands, "I'm sorry, Haze…I want to take it back," he knew he couldn't pin this on Nick. He was still their friend, despite what he'd done, and he could only be honest now. "Do you remember what I told you back in highschool, when we survived stealing those wine bottles from your dad's house and we were both so scared?"

Hazel looked confused for a moment, her eyes stinging with tears. She knew Nick was mostly at fault, but the fact that her boyfriend hadn't used him as an excuse nearly flooded her tears with love. Then finally, she nodded slowly, stifling a small smile.

"Well, I'll say it again. I love _you_ , Hazel Wallace."

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you did, shoot me a review. It would be much appreciated. I'm still taking song requests. :)_

 _Special thanks to_ _ **TeamAlphaQ**_ _for requesting this song. I'm addicted to it now._


End file.
